


Porridge

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Family, Gen, Jealousy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wishes for something else.<br/>Slight spoiler for The Moment of Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porridge

Arthur looked at his breakfast all the choices bits of cheese and sausages.  
He thought of how grateful he should be to have the royal cooks prepare his meals again. He really had tried to eat the porridge that Hunith served.

He wondered how Merlin could eat it every morning was a mystery.

Truthfully, Arthur knew he would gladly trade his fine breakfast for a lifetime of porridge if only he had someone like Hunith to make it.

The fact that he Arthur Pendragon was jealous of Merlin’s relationship with his mother was a secret that he would never share.


End file.
